


A Brief Holiday

by Independence1776



Series: Happy AU [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Femdom, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, a holiday with Natasha and Clint doesn’t go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ysilme and Elleth for the beta!

Loki smiled when Natasha and Clint walked out of the observatory, both wearing the Asgardian clothes they had received on their previous visit. Now they were here on his invitation, a brief holiday he thought they’d both appreciate after the Congressional hearings about SHIELD. He kissed them and gestured toward the skiff hovering next to the Bifrost. “Shall we?”  
  
“Oh God yes,” Clint said. “Can I fly it to the palace this time?”  
  
Natasha tossed her duffel bag into the craft while Loki stared at Clint. It was not difficult-- at least compared to the quinjet. But he had not anticipated that his lover would want to  _fly_  one. He should have, though. Loki glanced over his shoulder at Heimdall and said, “When we’re further away from the Bifrost.”  
  
Yes!” Clint said and hopped on board.  
  
Natasha smiled at Clint’s grin. “Can you teach both of us?”  
  
Loki grinned back, imagining the expression on Odin’s face when he learned. “Of course.”  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Natasha gave Loki an exasperated look when he stepped on her toes for the fourth time since they’d sat down for a light lunch. “Are you  _trying_  to annoy me?”  
  
A small smirk appeared on Loki’s face. “I do believe I am succeeding.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes and put down his fork on his empty plate. “You two have fun. I’m going to go take pictures.”  
  
He left the small eating nook and went over to his camera bag. Natasha looked back at Loki, who had a gleam in his eyes now. She pointed her fork at him. “Don’t interrupt my dessert.”  
  
He subsided just long enough for her to finish the last few bites of the sour apple tart. When she stood up, he did as well and grabbed her wrist. She yanked it back and grabbed his instead, squeezing hard. He tried pulling it back but she used his momentum to push him forward a couple of steps, nearly bumping into the couch where Clint sat with his lenses spread on either side. Loki stopped, looked at them, and said, “The wide-angle and telephoto, I think.”  
  
Clint shook his head, reached up to grab the hand Loki had placed on the back of the couch, kissed the palm and let him go. “Just the wide-angle. I’m interested in landscapes and cityscapes right now.”  
  
“Have fun,” Natasha said and yanked Loki away from the couch. When they reached the bedroom, he pushed her against the wall. Her breath was forced out of her by the impact and she stared up at him leaning over her, not letting herself smile in anticipation.  
  
“Do you truly think you can overpower me?”  
  
Natasha grinned and reached up to grab Loki’s hair, which he hadn’t bothered to style. “You know I can.” She pulled it and he winced, allowing her to pull him down to her eye level. “Now get on the bed.”  
  
He licked his lips. “Do you want me to strip first?”  
  
Natasha paused. She’d wanted to do it herself but… “Just your shirt.”  
  
She released his hair and he stepped back, slowly unlacing the shirt and pulling it over his head. He dropped it on the floor and sauntered over to the bed. Her breath caught in her throat as he climbed onto the bed, wiry muscles flexing. She didn’t think she would ever become accustomed to how readily he submitted to her.  
  
He lay down on his back, folding his hands on his abdomen. Natasha stepped next to the bed and grabbed his arms, raising them above his head. “Keep them there.”  
  
When she released him, two golden ribbons spooled out of the headboard and wrapped themselves down Loki’s forearms. She raised an eyebrow at Loki. He smirked. “I thought you’d like them.”  
  
She rather did. Ordering him to keep from touching her didn’t always work. She slowly pulled off her clothes, appreciating the way Loki couldn’t take his eyes off her. When she crawled onto the bed and hovered above him, he whimpered. She smiled predatorily. She hadn’t even touched him yet. So she sank down onto his pelvis and ground against his trapped erection, giving herself some needed friction.  
  
“Natasha!”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
He closed his eyes, already breathing hard. “Please.”  
  
“Hmm…” She studied him and then ground down again, leaning forward to toy with his nipples.  
  
He didn’t make a sound this time, just opening his eyes and staring at her, panting in little gasps. She ground down one more time, the material of his trousers catching her in just the right way, before moving to his side, deliberately not facing him, enjoying the little whimper he sounded as she turned away, and undid his trousers, pulling them down below his knees but leaving his feet trapped. It was even odds whether he’d accept the additional restriction or fight against it.  
  
She turned around and straddled him, hovering above his erection. “Keep still and don’t make a sound.”  
  
Loki swallowed and took several deep breaths before putting his head back on the pillow. Natasha sank slowly down onto his penis, gasping herself as he filled her and then she shifted into a faster rhythm. His hands clenched the ribbons holding his arms above his head and his mouth worked-- but he kept silent. He didn’t always manage to, despite knowing she loved it when he did so.  
  
Natasha slowed down and nearly lifted off him entirely. When he bucked beneath her, she said, “Uh-uh.” She hovered over him, watching him struggle to control himself. She restrained herself from licking her lips, enjoying the sight of the second prince of Asgard obeying her.  
  
When he subsided, she sank back onto him and then stopped moving. He lifted his head to look at her, eyes almost frantic. She smiled and then began moving again, driving herself toward her orgasm. Between him inside of her and using her fingers on herself, she wouldn’t last long. Neither would Loki from the pace she’d set, but he knew better than to come before she did, else she wouldn’t allow him to come at all the next time.  
  
When her climax arrived, it was short and brutal, leaving her gasping for breath. At her nod, Loki thrust into her several times and then came himself. She pulled off him and then lay down next to him, before sitting upright. “Loki, the restraints--”  
  
“Tap them twice,” he mumbled.  
  
She did so and lay down again, trying to catch her breath. Loki wrapped an arm around her and waited until her breath slowed and her muscles less languid. He rolled onto his side to kiss her. She brushed a strand of hair off his face afterward. “Well?”  
  
“I am ready for more,” he said before kissing her again.  
  
“Mmm… No restraints this time, I think.”  
  
He seemed disappointed. “Loki, what else did you do to this bed?”  
  
“Full restraints. I wouldn’t be able to move at all.”  
  
Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You know I like it when you fight me.”  
  
“I never said I’d cooperate about being placed in them.”  
  
Natasha grinned and stood up, allowing Loki to pull off his pants from where they still trapped his ankles and toss them onto the floor next to his shirt. He leaned down to kiss her-- and then he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. She laughed and grabbed his wrist to pull him down next to her.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
When Clint came in and walked by the bed where Natasha and he were still entangled, Loki pulled away from her and sat up. Before he could ask Clint what he was doing, Loki heard the bath water running. Ah.  
  
“Is is that late?”  
  
Clint smiled fondly at them when he leaned against the doorway. “You spent all afternoon having sex. Yes, it’s that late.”  
  
Natasha sat up next to Loki, rubbing a bite mark on her shoulder. “A bath sounds fantastic, Clint; thank you.”  
  
She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Clint raised an eyebrow at Loki. “Did you know you have bruises spiraling up your arms?”  
  
Loki looked down at them, remembering the pain as he’d struggled against the bonds. “I made a system of restraints for me, spells worked into the bed itself. Natasha’s the only one who can activate them.”  
  
Clint sat down next to Loki and reached out a hand to Loki’s. “I think you need to change the structure.”  
  
Loki shook his head. “I like the pain.” He stood up. “Are you joining us?”  
  
Clint grinned and followed him into the bathroom. “Of course.”  
  
Loki slipped into the hot water next to Natasha, the scratches and cuts she’d given him briefly stinging. Clint sat down across from them, their feet entangling. “Your mother found me wandering around the throne room.”  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised; there wasn’t anything scheduled there today.”  
  
Natasha leaned her head back. “She keeps an eye on us when we’re here. I don’t think you were supposed to know.”  
  
“She worries.” He placed an arm around Natasha’s shoulders. “She has cause to, admittedly. There are too many people unhappy with how entangled the House of Odin is with Midgard.”  
  
“Does that include the restaurant we’re going to?”  
  
Loki shook his head. “I wouldn’t bring you there if I doubted your safety. And no, Clint, I’m still not telling you where.”  
  
“It’s little different than our situation on Earth right now, at least with Hydra. We’re careful where and when we go now.”  
  
Clint scowled. “If you hadn’t realized Hydra had rigged your cabin to explode when the front door opened--”  
  
“But I did and I disarmed it.” She sighed. “Tony’s right, as much as I hate to admit it-- his tower is safer for now. One day, enough of Hydra’s people will have been arrested to make it easier to live elsewhere. The new facility will have nice quarters, better than SHIELD’s used to be.”  
  
“You sold the cabin,” Loki said.  
  
She nodded. “I’m returning next week to clear everything out and then next month, it’ll be the new owner’s.”  
  
“But living in the tower until the new facility opens…” Clint sighed and sank underwater briefly. “It’ll be interesting.”  
  
Loki snorted. Given who owned it, interesting was one word. Aggravating was another. So was fascinating. “Is Tony still wondering why I did not-- what was it he said?-- ‘pop in’ to help Steve and you?”  
  
Natasha shook her head. “Pepper and I managed to talk sense into him about the realities of a foreign prince helping us demolish a US-based intelligence agency. He still believes preventing the damage and death toll would have mitigated that.”  
  
“Tony doesn’t have much use for consequences unless they’re thrust into his face,” Loki said, removing his arm from around Natasha and sliding further into the water. “He’s spent too long not needing to care about them to truly think things through.”  
  
Natasha knocked her knee against his. “Sounds like someone else we know.”  
  
“I try to,” he said. “I just generally haven’t cared.”  
  
Clint smiled. “But you’re beginning to.”  
  
Loki frowned. “Given everything that happened in the past few years and what may happen in the near future, I haven’t had much choice.”  
  
Natasha nudged him again. “As long as this restaurant was thought through…”  
  
Loki laughed and kissed her. “It was.”  
  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Clint tugged the collar of his tunic straight after he’d stepped out of the skiff. He looked at the view of the waterfall at the edge of the world and then turned to follow Loki and Natasha inside.  
  
The waiter led them to a secluded booth in a corner of the restaurant overlooking the same view. A bottle of white wine was already waiting there, in what Loki explained as a field to keep things cold. Loki opened it and poured each of them a glass.  
  
He looked at Natasha, who had pinned her hair up with a gold comb studded with pearls. “You look amazing.”  
  
She smiled. “So do you.”  
  
Loki preened and Clint wiggled his eyebrows. “Yeah, I think you clean up well. I think a suit fits you better, though.”  
  
Loki shrugged. “I like them well enough. They  _are_  more comfortable than armor and formal robes. But I dare not appear in a restaurant here in one unless I intend to cause a scandal. It’s bad enough that I’m here with you.”  
  
Natasha smirked. “You’re making a statement, aren’t you?”  
  
“Let’s just say that Thor has yet to bring Jane here.”  
  
Clint snorted. “Because it puts too much pressure on her? Or because it puts too much pressure on Odin to accept that the crown prince is marrying a mortal?”  
  
“The latter.”  
  
Natasha swallowed another sip of wine. “You’re reminding Odin that we’re more serious than your usual romantic partners have been.”  
  
“Precisely. But I mostly wanted you to enjoy the food here. The cooks make some of the best meals on Asgard. The head chef routinely turns down employment in the palace because he’d rather cook for more than just the court.”  
  
True to Loki’s word, the multi-course meal was superb, from the appetizer course made of fish and the Asgardian equivalent of spinach to the meat course of a boar roast, as were the various wines that accompanied each course. The dessert was a sampler plate of the entire dessert menu. Clint ended up ordering a lemon tart of his own after the first bite of the sampler’s.  
  
They left the restaurant two hours after the suns set and Loki took them on a brief aerial tour of the city at night before bringing them back to the palace. When the door to Loki’s chambers closed behind them, Clint grabbed Loki by his tunic and pulled him into a kiss. “Thank you.”  
  
Loki smiled. “It is very much my pleasure, Clint.”  
  
Clint maneuvered around him and sank onto the couch to remove his boots. Before he could pull them off, Loki knelt down and did so for him, looking up at him, pupils already dilated. When the boots were off, Clint pulled off his pants and let Natasha remove his shirt. She stepped back and helped Clint stand up. He undid the fastener of her dress while, in the corner of his eye, he saw Loki using the spell he used to change clothes to undress himself.  
  
They made their way into the bedroom, touching and kissing each other and sometimes sending themselves off-balance. Natasha’s hands ran along Clint’s back and he inhaled sharply when she brushed between his legs. Loki leaned forward to kiss him and when he pulled away, he nearly hit his head on the door. Clint didn’t bother to stifle his snort of laughter. When they reached the bed, Clint lay back, legs dangling over the edge before Loki put them over his shoulders and knelt down to take Clint’s erection into the heat of his mouth.  
  
He glanced over at Natasha as she crawled onto the bed and over to him, growing harder when he saw her dilated pupils and intense expression. Natasha kissed Clint as Loki licked and sucked, traveling up and down his erection. Between Natasha’s kisses and Loki’s tongue teasing the places Loki knew Clint was sensitive, he was close to the brink, lost in sensation.   
  
When Loki pulled off, Clint breathlessly said, “Hey!”  
  
Loki looked up at him and smiled before shifting Clint’s legs to rest on his waist as he stood up. Clint smiled at the gleam in Loki’s eyes, anticipating the feel of Loki entering him. Loki muttered a spell and Clint gasped as warmth spread inside him just before Loki pushed into him. He shakily pulled in a breath and then Natasha sank down onto his erection, Loki standing behind her with his hands on her breasts. Almost trapped between the two, Clint closed his eyes briefly, adjusting to the heat inside of and surrounding him.   
  
It took a bit of coordination before they established a rhythm and none of them lasted long. After Loki pulled out and said the spell to clean them up, the three of them shifted properly onto the bed and lay down to sleep, with Clint in the middle, too worn out to move much. Loki pillowed his head on Clint’s arm, while Natasha tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Clint smiled and kissed both of his lovers’ heads before closing his eyes to let the sound of their breathing lull him to sleep.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
Loki woke when lips brushed his. He opened his eyes to find Natasha leaning over him. She pulled back, placing one hand on his hip. “Plans for today?”  
  
The heat of her hand through the thin sheet covering his body distracted him rather badly. “I thought to visit the weaponsmith you liked from Sif’s tour then give Clint another piloting lesson.”  
  
“And?” Her lips curved in a sultry smile when Clint suddenly kissed Loki’s neck. Loki hadn’t even realized Clint was awake -- he’d been so quiet.  
  
“Mmm… That can wait until the afternoon.”  
  
“Good,” Natasha said and leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
